All of Me
by shorty1018rae
Summary: Inspired by various songs. Fitzsimmons and maybe some Skyeward. Fluffy.
1. All of Me

**Disclaimer- I don't own this song or these characters (sigh)**

**All of Me by John Legend**

_What would I do without your smart mouth,_

_Drawing me in, you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_  
_I can't pin you down_  
_Whats going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_  
_But I'll be alright_

Leo Fitz couldn't process the events that had happened some days previous. Jemma Simmons, his beautiful Jemma, had nearly ripped his heart out with her actions. He hadn't realized it, but he had fallen for her. His slightly neurotic, insane, brilliant, determined lab partner and his dearest best friend.

Without her, there was no Fitzsimmons. Just plain, socially awkward Fitz. She was his better half, and helped to make him a better person and a good scientist. He had been by her side through everything, and it nearly killed him to see her plummet to her near-death.

Even though he was grateful Ward had thrown himself out of the Bus to save Jemma, he was constantly angry at himself for not being brave enough to do it himself. He knew Jemma was thankful for both of their efforts, but he will regret his decision for a long time.

Fitz sat brooding on his cot at some ungodly hour of morning, wearing his pyjamas. He was replaying the moments of terror in his head, analyzing his actions and what he should've done instead. He was so deep into his thoughts, eyes unseeing, that he hadn't noticed a dark figure standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, as if he had sensed the person telepathically, his head snapped towards the door. He sucked in a sharp breath, disbelieving his eyes. It was Jemma standing in his doorway, wearing her favourite blue nightgown, with a quilt draped over her torso.

Fitz stood up quickly and took one long stride towards the door. She met him halfway, throwing the quilt off her shoulders and wrapping her now unoccupied arms around Fitz' back. Fitz returned the gesture, enveloping his arms around her and pulling her tighter to him. She laid her head against his chest, next to his rapidly beating heart, sighing in the process.

He noticed how small and fragile she was in this state. Even though Fitz had known her for many years, he knew that she always refused to show weakness when around other people, especially him. "Because" she claimed, "you'll never look at me the same way again." Fitz couldn't help but realize the factuality in her statement some years earlier.

He now looked at her with feelings of regret and loneliness, feeling partially responsible for the whole poisoning/suicide situation. He should've made sure that proper preventative measures were put in place when handling dangerous weapons and that she was never left alone in the lab.

He felt Jemma shift against him and looked down to see a pair of hazel, but red-rimmed eyes looking into his, almost if trying to search his soul. She spoke in a quiet voice, "I know what you're thinking, Leo." He ignored the fact that she rarely called him by his first name and replied, "Of course you do." Jemma stiffened in his arms, slightly offended and put off at his answer. Fitz immediately regretted those words.

She released her arms from around him, scooped up her fallen blanket and sat on his dumpy unmade cot. He turned to look at her, awaiting some kind of sarcastic yet factual response that was the norm from her. She said nothing, and simply sat in stony silence. Fitz was once again wondering what he did wrong. Had he done something to upset her in her emotional turmoil?

She finally spoke up softIy, "I know that you blame yourself for what happened. That's why you can't look at me." She stared at him expectantly. Fitz took a deep breath, before blurting out, "I love you." He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, before she had even replied.

She smiled, the corners of her tired eyes lifting. Leo took that as a sign, moving towards the bed. He leaned down and cupped Jemma's cheeks softly, before placing a light kiss on her lips. She reached around his back to lightly grip his shirt, wrinkling it slightly between her fingers. She clutched him closer, and Fitz moved his arms to around her shoulders.

After a few seconds, or minutes, Fitz wasn't quite sure, they pulled away. Catching their breath, Jemma rested her forehead on Leo's. "Stay, please?" Fitz whispered. "I'll never leave if you don't want me to," Jemma whispered tenderly. Inching to the other side of the bed, Jemma lifted up the blanket and allowed Fitz to sneak in beside her.

They both lay their heads on the pillow, their faces almost touching. Fitz adjusted the blankets one last time and Jemma reached her arm over Fitz' body and brought her head into his chest. Fitz covered Simmons' feet with his own and rested his hand on her head, stroking her hair lightly. They lay like that, intertwined, until each of their breaths became slow and even.

Just before they drifted off into the darkness, Jemma whispered very quietly, "I love you too."

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind  
Cause all of me, loves all of you  
Love your curves, and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_


	2. Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer- I don't own this song or these characters**

**Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran**

_I should ink my skin with your name  
Take my gospel out again, and just replace it  
See, I could do without a tan, on my left hand  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
And I could run you a hot bath, and fill it up with bubbles_

_Cause maybe you're loveable, maybe you're my snowflake_

_And your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter  
I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair,  
Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_You will never know just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up_

_And would you ever feel guilty, if you did the same to me  
Could you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way  
And I know you love Shrek, cause we've watched twelve times  
But maybe you're hoping for a fairytale, too  
And if your DVD breaks today, should've got a VCR  
Cause I've never owned a Blue-ray, true say  
And I will always be shit at computer games  
And your brother always beats me  
And if I lost, I got all cross  
And chuck all the controllers at the TV  
And then you'd laugh at me and be asking me  
If I'm gonna be home next week  
And then you'd lie with me, till I fall asleep  
And flutter eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets_

_You will never know just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up_

Fitz was rudely awakened by a sudden jolt. He blinked sleep from his eyes, before remembering he was currently living on a plane. That was enough to jerk him out of his sleepy fog, and he sat up. Still in his arms was Simmons, stirring in her sleep because of his movements. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her.

She opened her eyes a fraction, before yawning loudly. Simmons shifted herself into a semi-sitting position, looking up at Fitz. "Good morning, Jemma," Fitz whispered tenderly. She cracked a small smile, replying "Good morning, Leo." There was a long moment of silence, in which they both heard sounds activity coming from the common area.

Jemma extracted herself from Fitz' arms carefully and stretched her own arms above her. She crawled off the bed and snatched her fallen quilt from the floor. She was now cold without Fitz' warm body and had to settle for the blanket instead. She wrapped herself in the blanket, before turning in Fitz' direction and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Leo," Jemma said. She opened the door, exiting from the room before coming to an abrupt halt a few paces away.

Agents May and Coulson were staring at her, with disapproval written on their faces. Jemma noticed Skye standing a few feet away, with a smirk on her face. Coulson cleared his throat, before saying, "What the hell were you thinking? You know the protocol, Jemma." Simmons replied, "It's not what you think it is, sir. We weren't breaking any rules."

Coulson looked at her, disbelieving her words. "Agent May, would you mind fetching Agent Fitz for me? Tell him to meet me in my office." Coulson asked. May answered, "Yes sir." She disappeared into Fitz' room, returning a few moments later with Fitz in tow. Fitz glanced at Simmons with a questioning gaze, but continued following May to Coulson's office. Coulson followed, just steps behind them.

Jemma could hear the slam of a door, and turned to look at Skye. She said in a harsh tone, "What did you tell them?" "Nothing, I swear. We were just out here making breakfast when you came out of Fitz' room looking rumpled. We're not stupid, you know," Skye shot back. "We didn't sleep together, in case you were wondering. We're just friends." Jemma said. Skye remarked, "Hmpf. Just friends, my ass. We all know you guys are more than that."

"And what exactly are you and Agent Ward? Don't be a hypocrite, Skye" Simmons commented. Skye blushed at Simmons' comment. She had obviously hit it right on the head with that comment. Jemma took it as her cue to leave, heading in the direction of her own little room. She walked through the various hallways, and up the stairs, passing Agents May and Ward in a deep conversation. Jemma reached out to open her door, but found it already ajar. She knew it could only be one person, and pushed open the door.

As expected, Fitz was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to return. Jemma closed the door, and bolted it shut. She closed all the blinds, as an added measure of privacy, before turning to face Fitz. He spoke up, "We're not actually in trouble. Coulson was just concerned about you." "Me? Why? I don't need to be looked after, and he didn't have to stick his nose in our business." Jemma remarked. Leo stood up and walked to stand in front of Simmons, separated by only inches. He said quietly, "Coulson was just worried because of the accident. He really likes you. He wants to make sure you're okay." Jemma was shocked by Coulson's act of niceness.

"Hey Fitz, can you do me a favour?" Jemma asked, changing the topic. "Anything you want" Leo said, sincerely. "I need you to promise that you'll still be my best friend, no matter what else goes on between us," Jemma continued. Fitz replied, stepping even closer, "Forever and always." Jemma closed the gap, pressing her lips to Fitz' and wrapping her arms around his neck. Fitz grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies tighter together, leaving absolutely no space. When oxygen became necessary, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Fitz rested his head on Jemma's shoulder, breathing in, memorizing her smell. He reached his arms around her, and enclosed her small frame in his bigger one. They stayed like that for an unmeasurable length of time, before becoming tired standing. They moved to sit on the bed, Fitz sitting upright against the headboard while Simmons was curled in his lap, eyes closed. He felt Simmons still against him,still exhausted by her previous days' turmoil. He traced complex scientific diagrams against the skin of her collarbone and shoulder, solving formulas and calculating equations. When he himself was too tired to continue, Fitz pressed a light kiss to her hair and let himself doze off into dreamland.

_I think you hate the smell of smoke  
And always try to get me to stop  
You drink as much as me,  
And I get drunk a lot  
So we'll take it to the beach,  
And walk along the sand  
And I'll make you a heart pendant,  
With a pebble held in my hand  
I'll carve it like a necklace,  
So the heart falls where your chest is  
Now a piece of me is a piece of the beachI think you hate the smell of smoke  
And always try to get me to stop  
You drink as much as me,  
And I get drunk a lot  
So we'll take it to the beach,  
And walk along the sand  
And I'll make you a heart pendant,  
With a pebble held in my hand  
I'll carve it like a necklace,  
So the heart falls where your chest is  
Now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
And it falls just where it needs to be  
And rests, peacefully  
So you just need to breathe,  
To feel my heart against yours now  
Against yours now_

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
But maybe I fell in love when you woke me up_


	3. Shelter

**AN- Thank you to whoever has read this story all the way through, it's my first shot at a 'real' fanfic. I plan on writing more chapters, maybe six total, but it depends on interest. If you have any song suggestions, please tell me! This song was originally done by The xx but I like the Birdy cover better. Once again, I do not own this song or these characters.**

**Shelter by Birdy**

_I find shelter, in this way_

_Undercover, hide away_

_Can you hear, when I say_

_I have never, felt this way_

_Maybe I have said, something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?_

_Maybe I have said, something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?_

_Can I be? Was I there?_

_Felt so crystal, in the air_

_I still want to drown, whenever you leave_

_Please teach me gently, and how to breathe_

_And I cross those seas, like never before_

_So you can see how, the way I feel it too_

_And I send the ship back at you_

_So you can see how, the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I have said, something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?_

_Maybe I have said, something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?_

Fitz and Simmons were working side by side in the lab; the only sounds were their tinkering instruments. They were normally accustomed to working in silence, but this was an unmistakable tension between the two. Skye, who was on her laptop at the far end of the room, snapped the lid closed, walking towards Fitz and Simmons. Skye took a deep breath, before yelling, "FIRE." She stood there with a goofy grin on her face, watching Fitz and Simmons scramble for the extinguisher and fire blanket. They both turned to look at her at the exact same time, and they realized that there actually was no fire. Fitz and Simmons both started yelling at the same time, and all Skye heard was indistinguishable accented voices.

Skye went and sat back down at her table, and booted her computer back up to continue her digging. Fitz and Simmons continued to yell, but this time at each other. After a few minutes, when Skye's head started to hurt from the noise, she finally yelled, "Enough!". The arguing stopped, and the two scientists both looked at her sheepishly. Then the apologies started, again at the same time. Skye had to shush them, and resumed her work. Fitzsimmons went back to their tinkering, but this time there was no awkward tension between. Skye had a satisfied smile on her face; her plan had worked. The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, until dinner time.

The crew on the Bus almost never took their meals together, except for the occasional. Even Agent May was there. Everybody sat around the rather small table, jostling for room. Fitzsimmons sat next to each other, like normal, perhaps a little closer than usual. May was sitting uncomfortably between Skye and Ward, who were obviously not on the best terms. Coulson strategically placed himself at the head of the table, surveying his team. He chewed in stoic silence, before deciding to take action and solve the issues in his team. He raised his voice against the quiet chatter, "We will be flying back to the Hub tomorrow morning. You have one week mandatory vacation time. Go home and see your families." There were some noises of protest, but Coulson silenced them with a glare.

Skye spoke up, "But sir, I don't have family, or a home for that matter." "Then go home with someone else on the team," Coulson answered. Everybody averted their eyes at the same time, not wanting to have to bring Skye along with them. "Simmons, do you mind..." Skye started, but Simmons cut her off. "There's no more room in our flat. I'm so sorry Skye." "How 'bout you Fitz?" Skye asked. Fitz cleared his throat rather awkwardly, "Uhm, Simmons and I kind of share a flat, Skye." All talks about their impending vacation ceased after that statement. The table was cleared, and the kitchen cleaned, so everybody went back to their respective bunks for the night.

Fitz walked Simmons to her room, bidding her goodnight. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, lingering perhaps longer than necessary. She walked into her room, closing the door softly behind her. Fitz was still standing outside the door, trying to decide if he should walk into her room and kiss her like he had been longing to, or return back to his room. He chose the former, opening the door to a surprised Simmons sitting on her bed reading. He walked across the room, and took the book from her hands, placing it on the bedside table. He took her soft face in his hands, and carefully kissed her perfect lips. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. He moved his hands to grasp behind her head, tangling his fingers in her long hair.

Simmons tried to pull him onto the bed with her, but he stubbornly stayed put. They broke the kiss, and Fitz whispered, "Good night, Jems." He released from her embrace, and swiftly left the room, the door closing behind him. He left a flustered and confused Simmons in his wake, wondering what just happened. She shook her head, and resumed her book, all the while thinking about what will happen in the week to come.


End file.
